Heathcliff Detras de Cumbres Borrascosas
by Dankha Fiennes
Summary: "Heathcliff" La Historia detras de Cumbres Borrascosas. Durante los tres años que Heathcliff se ausentò de Cumbres y Cathy, tomò un barco y llego a Francia, a Marsella, donde por accidente es contratado en un teatro y vuelto un caballero, Ms.Pascal es su tutor y fiel amigo. Tiene un torrido romance con una chica rusa...


Novela: "Heathcliff", La Historia detrás de Cumbres Borrascosas"

Confesiones Privadas de Dankha Fiennes H.

"_¿Haz rezado Desdémona esta noche?_

_Si recuerdas algún crimen que el cielo no te tenga perdonado solicita su gracia en este instante.._

_Reza y acaba; mientras tanto yo paseare. Sin preparar no quiero tu espíritu matar, no._

_¡No te quisiera yo matar el alma!"_

_Otelo. W. Shakespeare_

Capitulo I

**Confesiones**

Nunca me atreví a seguirlo a ningún lado, lo hubiera seguido hasta la muerte si me lo hubiera pedido, así era yo tanto su fiel devota ; La ultima vez que lo vi, no tenia sospechas de que se iría, así de impecable hace el trabajo un asesino, no note nada diferente, yo no vi en sus ojos ningún indicio de despedida, algunas noches me hablaba y me miraba, yo no paraba de contemplarle, de escucharle, Heathcliff causaba tal efecto, que ningún sonido en la tierra lo opacaba, cuando él estaba, estaba la luna completa, cuando él estaba, no había escapatoria de las llamas, ya el aire faltaba, es que el olía a la bruma del mar, tan atractiva figura poseía, que al mirarte con su ojos dulces de villano, no podía uno leer pensamiento alguno, se podía notar que él era diferente, no había cosa igual a él, y si eras digna de su habla, cosa que no era frecuente, y no lo hacia con cualquier persona, la sensación de perder su mínima confianza era tan desesperante, que oprimía el pecho tan agudamente que podías partir en llanto de solo pensarlo. Así era el poderoso misterio que él poseía, a veces pensé que podía dominar las artes oscuras, sí, es que él era un brujo que poseía. Dicen que hay ángeles oscuros perdidos en la tierra, serian como él entonces, porque una sola vez que me miró, pude saber que seria su presa y difícilmente podría escapar alguna vez de él, de su dulce voz, de sus taciturnos silencios, de sus desgarradores ojos, así son los degolladores de oficio, atractivos a la vista y eficaces en la incisión. Con el tiempo, si Heathcliff estaba yo era la presa, y el a su vez él se volvió la mía , yo en nuestros silencios, si había un espacio abierto trataba de leer todos sus mas oscuros secretos, mientras tocaba su mano, y buscaba sus ojos, lo imaginaba retorciéndose del dolor y yo a su lado para socorrerlo, lo imaginaba agonizante en la madera del teatro, diciendo, suplicando: "Dankha, Dankha….ven" y yo me arrastraba en el suelo, con el vestido blanco y con un pañuelo me apuraba, con una retorcida pero muy pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa, mientras tocaba su hermoso cabello largo, negro, veía su rostro perfecto, suplicante, complacía mi mundo interior el dolor que manifestaba en su frente, estaba por fin necesitando algo de mí y yo robándomelo de su torturador y escondiéndolo en el lugar mas secreto de mi corazón, pero es que nadie debiera verlo en su congoja, mi Heathcliff, mi pequeño Heathcliff, yo veo que siente dolor, pero nadie debe saberlo nunca. A veces pienso que fue muy tarde, pues ya todos lo sabían. Pero en la realidad siempre en sus martirios infligidos por el y en sus recuerdos corría para atenderlo en su delirio, nunca esquivaba el mis manos, nunca, no se si bien por alivio o por autocastigo, o bien para purgar sus culpas. Así, nos llenamos de los perdones crueles y las suplicas silenciosas e infantiles que no dejaban espacio para largas explicaciones. Pedía siempre mas castigo, mas amor, mas castigo… así son los verdugos en ejecutar su acto "apenados ante Dios y suplicándole al diablo para que le den el otro encadenado".

Yo contare la historia de mi asesino, o de un suicidio, y no lo cuento por una sádica y silenciosa devoción hacia él, ¡no! ,! no deben percibir eso!, quien muestra su alma y la deja a merced para que la engulla un ángel negro es también un traidor a si mismo, di la mía a él, y ya es solo polvo, ha sido quemada en los confines del infierno, y un espectro tuvo la osadía de soplarme algunas pocas cenizas en la cara, es que ya hace tiempo que camino por las callecitas así y nadie lo nota, me cubro con ropas gruesas, a veces uso el color marrón pero nunca el negro, esto para ocultar el evento de que pueda sangrar por el hueco que tengo en medio del pecho, a veces por la espalda me toco un agujero, puedo sentir que late, puedo sentir su viscosidad, es entonces cuando sé que sangro, lo digo en silencio para que, no me escuchen ellos. En circunstancias agudas que, básicamente depende del recuerdo que escojo para distraerme, empieza el goteo, siento la humedad y un frio me recorre la frente, siento como si un largo hilo manchara mi ropaje, me apresuro a socorrerme y a escondidas me toco la herida y con sigilo veo mi mano, y en silencio, digo: ¡Negro! , ¡Negro!, es otra treta de mis nervios, no es sangre, mi sangre es ahora cenizas, como he dicho antes. No quiero repetirlo, he muerto en vida, así me ha dejado Heathcliff.

Soy Dankha Fiennes y esta es mi historia…

Nací en San Petersburgo, Rusia, en el invierno de 1764, viví con mi familia los años que pude, hasta que tuve la suerte de salir de las garras de ese infierno, mi infancia transcurrió sombría, en unas calles desiertas, o por lo menos para mi lo eran, yo prácticamente vivía sola con Rozowy, que era la nana de la casa, la mamuska. Mi hermana Ivanova era tan callada que no se podía contar como compañía, eso lo adhiero a como quizás sentía sus propios tormentos, en ocasiones veía a mas personas por los previos, ya ni si quiera quiero recordar sus nombres, los guardo en un cajón con llave para que nunca ya puedan volver los torturadores, no teníamos ni gatos ni perros.

Aquello era un espanto de vida, los grises matices de una infancia, ¿quien puede soportarlos? Los mimos siempre venían de parte de Rozowy, era tan dulce mi mamuska, su carita era blanquita y hablaba tan bonito, parecía que los ángeles la hubieran traído, pero ella también guardaba sus secretos, así como sus tormentos, que también volvieron por ella un tiempo antes de su muerte, pero aun así, era la perfección pura.

La fría cuidad no permitía tan a menudo estar al aire libre, solo con excepción del verano, a los niños se le cuidaba en particular de los descuidos del resfriado, y por esta parte mamuska era obsesiva, así que mi distracción era verla en la cocina y en la faena, a diario me recreaba en ver a mamuska perseguir corriendo a la tímida Ivanova, que para contar la verdad, tenia dominio sobre la nana, la traía de los cabellos, supongo que por gusto puro. Por las noches, Ivanova dormía con mamuska en una camita pequeña, pero a ella no le importa pues siempre me miraba y me decía: "Mamuska vale por dos", y luego soltando un grito de buena gana, y dando palmadas al lecho, decía: " Venga mamuska a contar!".

Mamuska contaba cuentos para dormirnos, cuentos de castillos, cuentos de brujas, cuentos para niños, cuentos de su infancia, cuentos de su vida, historias, historias de difuntos, historia de libros, historia de la historia, también hablaba de plantas, de colonos españoles, de países, de los médicos, de las medicinas, de sus santos queridos y de cualquier verso que se le ocurriera, mamuska las repetia una y otra noche como las ruedas del molino, a veces yo me dormía y dentro del sueño mamuska todavía hablaba. Sabía todas las canciones de todos los tiempos y no había noticia que no narrara. No había nada que mamuska no encontrara, si se perdía algo ya pensaba yo en ella, encontraba botones perdidos, calcetines, jabones viejísimos, chelines, peniques, juguetes, pedacitos de madera, clavos, o lo que yo diera por perdido; Mamuska era buena.

Mamuska se fue una tarde, una noche, no recuerdo bien, así los niños matan en su memoria las dificultades y los corazones perdidos, mamuska llevaba su bolsa marrón del mismo color de su chal, un vestido color mostaza pero muy sencillo, quizás era el único que tenia pero ella nunca lo dijo, su pelo gris recogido, sus arrugas tristes, sus ojos azules, pequeños, bordados en lagrimas y solo supe que se fue en un tren para no volver, a ella le dieron una tortura por otra, así era el dolor de mamuska en irse, que llego a rastras a la estación, botando por descuido en el piso su cajita con juguetes, mamuska guardaba muñequitos en una cajita de galletas plateada y oxidada, tenia juguetes para dar consuelo a su infancia perdida. Dicen las gitanas de la estación que era como si a mamuska le hubieran quitado su último consuelo, o sus últimos años de vida. Mamuska se fue a petición de los dueños de la casa, esos que una vez que tienen a los hijos los abandonan a su merced, y delante de los demás aparentan pleitesía, ellos le quitaron esa tarde el corazón a mamuska.

Ivanova y yo perdimos el consuelo para nunca recuperarlo.

Capitulo II

**Hades**

A medida que crecimos Ivanova y yo nos volvimos solitarias, era como si el tiempo nos hubiera vuelto a la hechicería o a los rituales de la antigua Grecia o a los cultos del lejano Egipto. No nos igualábamos con los otros jóvenes de la comarca, nosotras en nuestra soledad, colgamos algunos cuadros del divino Aquiles, aquel que derribó a Héctor sin ningún atisbo de piedad. Conseguimos en un mercadillo, algunas otras litografías de El Rey Tut de Egipto, Nefertitis, Adán y Eva, túneles venecianos, castillos de cuentos, nos llenamos de la música de algunos monjes católicos gregorianos, y algunos maestros que hacían su fama para la época y así, nos convertimos en unas viudas jóvenes sin ningún afortunado marido muerto.

A pesar del claustro impuesto por aquellos que habitaban en aquella casa, Ivanova y yo íbamos a la escuela, dos escuelas diferentes para cada una. Ivanova y yo hacíamos un gran esfuerzo ante los demás para ocultar nuestra torturada vida, pasábamos días sin comer, sin llevar una vida normal como aquella la de Amanda por ejemplo, Amanda vivía en una casa muy cerca, tenía ella ojos verdes y pelo rubio, reía todo el tiempo y tenía las mejillas rosadas de día y de noche, se podía decir que de tanto comer, a veces pensé que Amanda quería ser nuestra amiga, puesto que nos saludaba con timidez; En fin, nadie podía leer la desdicha que Ivanova y yo presentábamos en los ojos cuando crecimos, a pesar de algunos persistentes, agudos e histéricos gritos, jarrones rotos, y charcos de agua que corrieran hacia la calle, nadie salía para prestar algún socorro, parece que el mundo ve solo lo que quiere ver, escucha lo que quiere escuchar; La gente se miente a sí misma, miente a los demás, o solo desempeñan un papel o una pésima actuación de lo que se puede llamar "la vida del prójimo tan ajeno a mi".

Así que Ivanova o mejor dicho mi viudita Ivanova y yo, escondimos el secreto de los torturadores, nos lo escondimos a nosotras mismas como buenas cristianas hasta vernos como almas en penitencia.

Llevamos el recuerdo de Mamuska a doquier, ella estaba en nuestros corazones, no importaba el tiempo que había pasado, desde entonces Mamuska era una especie de deseo incansable, una santa, un ángel sublime tan extrañado como perdido.

Una confesión secreta de Ivanova una noche mientras encendía la velita para decir las plegarias fue esta:

- Sabes Dankha, a mí si que no me gustan los domingos.

- ¿Porqué?, ¿Es que no te gusta vestirte de domingo, pues? – le dije como esperando cualquier tontería en respuesta.

Cambió de semblante y sus ojos negros se volvieron tristes, pero no manifestaban intensidad, mas bien lejanía con esfuerzo, mas bien como si aquel pensamiento de olvido hubiera progresado y hubiera cavado en su alma algún hoyo sin fin, pero que sabía ocultarlo con experticia y entonces dejó salir de sus labios una sutil palabra:

Mamuska – dijo.

Para mis adentros pensé: debe sentir al igual que yo, ese vacío infinito que uno siente en especial los domingos cuando el aire es diferente, cuando el cariño apremia y ella no está.

- ¡Por eso! –dije, – ¡Por eso mismo! yo me iba con Mamuska tan temprano en la mañana todos los domingos, a penas el primer gallo cantaba, ya abría yo el ojo a ver si ya ella estaba en pie, así se fuera a la misa! o a la visita de turno! Para mí un día sin Mamuska era el purgatorio! -Y a modo de que se riera le dije:

- Es que ni el ruido mas profano te hacia abrir un ojo!, ¡ya te llevaban los enanos del sueño, y el ronquido de un ratón ! Ya mañana no será domingo, será otro día, ya no recuerdes eso.

Así Ivanova, volvió a cerrar el baúl escondido dentro de su corazón y con una media sonrisa apagó la vela diciendo:

- Un ratón! Más bien de conejo! ¿No soy un conejo Dankhuska?

- Eres un conejo Ivanova! Conejo de los paramos rosados…

- Shuuuu.., alguien viene, has silencio para que no entre.

Génova, 4 de junio de 1780

Amada Dankhuska:

En Italia los barcos son mas bonitos Dankhuska, ya el verano si que no es como San Peter, deberías venir, ya he comido todo lo que cosecha la tierra, y también los corderos, los pollos y los pescados, ¡Ay Dankhuska a todo le pongo aceite de oliva!, y también a las galletas dulces! Tendrías que ver como lucen los tomates de la siembra de mi huerto, es que no es por lo grande, "sorelina" si no por lo rojo, desde ya te diré para que no te pierdas, que para entrar a la casita tienes que subir el sendero, allí están las escaleras, luego esta el patio y ya la casita rosada pálida, esa es.

Ricardo ha encontrado también girasoles que se dan aquí en Italia, esos los sembraremos. Ya nosotros tenemos preparado un cuarto para los huéspedes, para que te puedas acomodar un día, el que decidas tú venir. Ya ese día haré tantas tartas para que puedas comer, que va ser difícil no tomar vino, te gusta todavía el vino Dankhuska?, ah! Claro que si!. Sabes a donde iremos "sorelina"?: Iremos al mercadillo, iremos al mar, es que está tan cerca, ya yo he puesto algunas pinturas en las paredes, todas para arreglar la casa, tenemos también dos gatos pequeñitos, Ricardo no sabe que nombre ponerle, alguna sugerencia?. Más me place consentirle señorita un solo gato para usted, para que le haga compañía para cuando decida reinar estos previos.

La vecina es desdeñada y no me habla, tiene dos hijos y los atiborra de regalos y de caramelos. María es la ama de la tienda y dice que habla inglés, cosa que no me atrevo a comprobarle, debido a la fácil risotada que pueda salir de mi boca, me regala dulces, que mal podría yo hacerle?, me dice, que cuando ella tenía mi edad también tenía mi pelo, como va a tener mi pelo Dankhuska, mi pelo es mio, pero yo sólo le contesto, "Si claro! Es que se le nota al sol" entonces allí es que me da los caramelos, cuando le digo que le sienta muy bien tal color del vestido, me regala naranjas, me da risa! Que pretenciosa ella!, bueno no me puedo quejar ya hasta le tengo cariño.

Por las noches se tocan las campanadas de la misa, la plaza del pueblo es muy pequeña, no me gustan las costumbres fúnebres de la gente de por aquí, duran días y días en el velatorio. No hablo con todos, mas todo el mundo me conoce, he perdido el sombrero alguna vez en estos días, y me lo han devuelto con una notita en la puerta de la casa, que dice así: Cara Ivanova "ai lasciato il suo capello sopra la banca de la Piazza, ma io sono contento in ritrovarla per voi" Giovanino. Ah! Quien será ese tal Gianino, ha de ser un monje siciliano? Un señor encorvado? Un niño?, quien lo sabrá?. Nada más te digo que así son los encantos de este pueblo a la orilla de Dios.

Querida Dankha le pido a Dios que algún día muy cercano puedas venir a verme, extraño tus ojos Dankhuska, dime que vendras.

Ansiosamente,

Ivanova.

San Petersburgo, 20 julio de 1780

Querida Ivanova:

A penas he recibido tu carta me he sentado a escribir, me alegra lo del huerto, me pregunto si a esos pobres gatos también les gusta el aceite de oliva. Que bonito lo que cuentas de tu nuevo hogar, me alegra saber que la gente te tiene en estima, y que has recuperado el sombrero.

Ya guardo esta carta con el resto de las otras para no perderme cuando suba por aquel sendero.

San Petersburgo está igual, un poco más poblado diría yo, pienso también escaparme cuando apenas tenga la oportunidad, hay un conservatorio que queda en el extranjero con quienes he intercambiado cartas, están buscando jóvenes talentosas para una especie de espectáculo nacional, podre ir cuando ya haya reunido unos cuantos rublos, solo para ver por mi misma la majestuosidad de la construcción que dicen estar haciendo. Ya te diré hacia donde se dirige mi fama y mi fortuna.

Todo cuanto has dejado está igual, los mismos fantasmas recorren la estancia, las mismas torturas acortan la calma, la misma enfermedad, yo me hago del corazón ciego para no verlas más, pero como ya sabes es casi imposible.

Lo último fue que, he vuelto a soñar con aquella ocasión en que después de haber ido al retiro espiritual de la escuela, aquel que el buen párroco de la iglesia y las monjitas me invitaron, en la casa se dijo, que yo había mentido, y por ello el castigo duró la semana entera, y así estuve sin una luz ni una vela, también tuve que bañarme con agua casi helada, ya que me escondieron la llama para calentar y tan temprano en la mañana tuve que salir que a raíz de eso me dio un resfriado de muerte y no pude ir a ver el desfile del circo ese día por la tarde, el día mas largo del mes. Por la mañana estaba tan metida allí en el sueño, que dí gracias a Dios que tu estas tan lejos Ivanova, ya te hubiera contagiado el resfriado también, ayer se han caído trozos de madera del techo y han caído todos sobre la cocina, como yo leía a Romeo con su Julieta, no me he percatado de como ardían, y así al llover una especie de pelusa negra, he salido corriendo a ver de donde venía, pues he visto que venía de la cocina, entonces fui como loca a soplar y soplar, así quedé llena de hollín y como eso no me ayudo en nada, salí a buscar corriendo el agua, he apagado la llama justo antes de que se prendiera la casa entera. Ya veras tú que ha quedado el libro chorreando, pues lo he soltado de mi mano al piso sin querer, solo por el apuro de apagar la llama, pues el libro medio difunto y todo negro ha quedado así: "Romojado y Juliagueta"…Me he reído tanto, he de buscar algún otro libro, en las cosas de Mamuska.

Escríbeme pronto y cuéntame de tu huerto, dile a Ricardo que el girasol es hermoso al regarlo por la noche.

Adiós Ivanova, ya nunca más me olvides,

Dile a Italia qué si me quiere que me busque, así son las tierras cuando aman, recogen todas a sus hijos perdidos.

P.D. llévale esto a María de mi parte:

Maria do you like the color pink on your face? Let me know Miss Maria, what you may give me for present today due my wonderful words.

Con amor:

Dankha

Mas cartas viejas en mi olvidado baúl que he traído de Rusia, he pasado esta noche en vela, éste es el primer día que no veo el rostro de Heathcliff, he repasado en mi memoria cada palabra que he dicho ayer, la noche anterior a su partida, cada mirada a cualquier cosa en la estancia que pudo haber mirado, cada detalle que pudo haber escapado, una y otra vez he revisado el teatro entero, la estancia, no encuentro nada, he vuelto a revisar cada milímetro de nuestra última conversación en mi memoria, recordé que había comenzado sobre su ensayo en el teatro, no le gustó mucho que me acompañara su amigo Dan en las butacas de la audiencia, se veía mas bien cansado cuando dijo que: "Otelo era su papel estelar pero solo si yo le seguía recibiendo los caramelos al mozo Dan ". Me reí tanto, volví a recordar el momento en que buscó las velas que luego encendió, después de cerrar la ventana, volví a mirar el vaso de vino que sirvió él mismo, para apagar su sed, la mancha en la alfombra que quedó carmín, he tratado de recordar cada punto en su mirada, cada palabra que dijo, cada verso que condujo a nuestros besos, una y otra vez en mi memoria, ¿Qué dijo?, ¿Qué fue lo que no miré?

Recuerdo cada movimiento que hizo con sus manos al buscarme, quería que atendiera sus silenciosas insinuaciones, cada sonido que hizo esa noche, cada espacio de tensión lo he recreado una y otra vez con detalle.

Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que me tomó del brazo, me puso de espaldas contra él, ciñéndome a su cuerpo, me retiró el pelo de la cara, pasándolo por detrás de mi oreja a modo de que yo escuchara mejor lo que estaba a punto de decirme, como un ángel negro me sedujo con el sonido de su voz tan tenue como un silbido y me dijo al oído:

- Dankha, esta noche seré "Hades", príncipe del tártaro, estoy buscando alguien como tú, con esta carita, con esta voz, me cantas una canción, Hada?…

Sentí su risa a media boca, respiró en mi oído, cerré los ojos devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, expectante exhalé sin decir una palabra, lo escuché continuar en un murmullo:

- ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda liberarte de mi prisión infinita?,

¿Si, Dankha?…shuuu, no hables,- y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de mi boca- contuve la respiración y un salto en mi estomago me avisó que ya conocía yo bien el resto de lo que iba a suceder.

- ¡Shuuuuuuu, Dankha, mejor no digas nada, ya sabes que lo que busco es quién quiera a este "Hades", ¿que tienes aquí? Ay! No me lo digas, mantente callada… ¡Ah, es un botón!.

Nos reímos los dos, yo como pude moví los labios, sus dedos no me daban espacio para mas.

- ¿y éste otro? Ay ¡es otro botón de la camisa de un hada!

Luego nos reímos casi en murmullos, él me condujo a la pared más cercana y reposó su cuerpo en ella, y así yo lo hice en el de él, cuando se disponía a voltearme para mirarnos, tropezamos con la mesita, se cayeron el vino y el vaso, las flores y el florero, y se derramaron el vino, las flores y el agua. Él no contuvo la carcajada que salió de su boca, y soltó otras carcajadas mas, yo ya no pude reírme, ya me había hecho presa de su palabras, le dí un tirón con violencia a su brazo izquierdo, para sacarlo del charco de vino y aquello en la alfombra, no miré mas aquella escena, ya no era importante, le tapé la boca con mi mano, retire el pelo de su cara con mi otra mano libre, él se me quedó viendo como con sorpresa a lo mismo que hizo un movimiento un poco hacia atrás, se apagó su sonrisa, en un segundo, asentando con la cabeza, enfocó mi rostro entrecerrando los ojos y luego en un instante, volvió a entrar en el su habitual y enigmático porte de seductor, me abrazó en la cintura y me acerqué a su oído y le dije:

-"Hades" no se ríe, "Romeo", muéstrame tus heridas que he de lamerlas señor mío.- solté su boca con mucho cuidado, con mis manos ahora, abrí su blanca camisa y toqué bordeando sus hombros desnudos, bronceados, perfectos, al mas bello gitano que ha tenido Inglaterra, y el actor más inesperado que vive en Francia.

Besé a "Hades" sin espacio para respirar, al igual que cualquier día, perdimos la conciencia de la hora, del tiempo, del espacio, la estancia ahora era solo un lugar colgado en el "no tiempo" donde sólo en el mundo existíamos él y yo. "Hades" me llevó al viaje en el inframundo, a modo de perder la batalla contra sus ojos perfectos azules, me condujo a las llamas que él dispuso, cuanto calor había, me adentré en sus sonidos, en su ojos maravillosos, más no pude pronunciar palabra elocuente, estaba ahogada por la clemencia celestial de mi verdugo, mi extraordinario hallazgo, mi alma gemela, podía tocar la perfección y tenía nombre, Heathcliff. Cuando la vela se consumió, reposaba dormido entre mis brazos, su mano sostenía la mía, tuve que soltarme con delicadeza y tratar de no maltratar tanto mi adolorido tobillo, estaba adolorida y adormilada mas hice todo el esfuerzo de pararme con angustia para prender la próxima vela. La oscuridad es un espanto y me duele tanto el pie. – pensé para mi misma.

Hoy he mirado cada objeto que él tocó antes de irse, he escarbado cada milímetro del espejo y todavía no encuentro ningún consuelo que me explique qué sucedió, revisé todo y ha dejado en el armario toda su ropa, esta su traje de Romeo, sus botas de Macbeth, dejó los acordeones y el violín de la época cuando creyó que la música salía de sus venas, ha dejado su traje antiguo con que representó al Mosquetero, todos sus papeles y escrituras, sus guiones teatrales, sus plumas, sus pañuelos, su fuete y sus guantes de montar preferidos, dejó también los regalos del maestro de las obras, sus libros de lectura infantil, sus libros de ortografía, de gramática y francés, hay algunos francos en su gabardina, aquélla que vistió anoche, un palillo, un pañuelo y unos pétalos de rosa roja y su tallo, o lo que parece fue una. Una tarjeta con pequeñas gotas de sangre con la siguiente inscripción: Doctor Maurice Kenneth, en Gimmerton.

Sólo se ha llevado, un cuaderno de anotaciones el cual no le gustaba que nadie pasara ni siquiera la vista de reojo, yo nunca lo hice, ése el que guardaba en el último tramo del armario al lado de ese horrible saco negro, yo nunca me interesé, pues no le vi vestigio de alguna importancia, y pensar que hoy es el único objeto de valía para mí en esta habitación, pués me pregunto si he ahí la razón de su partida. ¿Porqué se lo llevó? ¿Qué había en ese cuaderno forrado en ordinario cuero marrón con inscripciones quemadas con las letras C&H, CB?.

Ése horrible saco negro que habia dado yo por ólvidado por el tiempo, por él y por mí, lo había traído desde Inglaterra, fué lo único que había traído a Francia; Se le había mojado y encharcado en una lluvia según alguna vez dijo y lo trajo de su viaje en barco desde Liverpool, el resto es olvido, no tengo mas ideas, son cosas que él no narró nunca. El saco dice él que una tal Elena le cosió para que escondiera sus reliquias en su antigua casa en Inglaterra.

No quiero tocarlo es tremendamente lujubre y desgastado, lo veo con aversión, me produce una horrenda sensación fantasmal, como si dentro de èse saco se guardara el más oscuro secreto de Heathcliff, como si al tocarlo se desatara el más temible de los infiernos, como si fuera una puerta astral hacia el mundo de mis mas penosas pesadillas, mis manos tiemblan si me apróximo, mi corazón deja de latir cuando me acerco para tomarlo y halar de sus trenzas, en un segundo he retirado mi mano, ya me ha pasado hoy dos veces.

Ése saco se parece al día en que se fué Mamuska. Hoy no voy a tocarlo, no puedo.

Capitulo III

Laurence

He dormido álgo, lo sé porqué ha salido el sol y puedo verlo desde la ventana, es un día más bien poco soleado pero no puedo digerírlo, mis gélidos párpados ya no entienden de sol ni de calor, no puedo sentir nada, no estoy corpórea, me siento etérea. ¿Esto ésta pasando en realidad? fué lo primero que pensé en el segúndo en que abrí los ojos, me he podido mover unos centímetros para alcanzar su almohada, tacarla y apretarla a modo de tapar el hueco que siento con álgo súyo, el dolor en mi pecho no me deja respirar, no puedo hacer simples movimientos con precisión, mi cordura se ha esfumado, ¿podría la vida ser mas dolorosa?. Con gran esfuerzo después de decidirme a vivir por hoy, sólo he podido levantarme y arrástrame hasta la silla ésta mañana, estoy sentada en la ventana con la bata de enfermedad blanca, en el sillón de color salmón mis manos están extendidas sobre los posaderos de madera, tráspaso la ventana con mis ojos, pero mi mente está más allá, bordeando descalza el camino por el cual camina Heathcliff y no puedo hallarle.

Estoy a punto de pensar que nunca túve que venir a Francia, ¿porqué túve que encontrarle aquí?, ¿dos veces en una misma vida?, ¿Quién se encuentra dos veces en Marsella? ¿en el mismo punto en La Canebière?,

La primera vez fué un viernes, muy temprano en la mañana, yo salía a buscar algúnas frutas al despuntar el primer rayo de sol, pués, es la única manera en que en el mercadillo mas antíguo de Francia se encuentren las más deliciosas y bellas frutas, el pescado más fresco, y el pan nuevo, nuevo. Había caminado ya unas cuantas callecitas, ya estaba el cielo dando todos los colores. Me adentré en el mercadillo tan rápido y me perdí en las caras de los vendedores. Me detuve allí, en el puestito violeta. Cuando me dispuse a buscar dentro de los cestos las manzanas, ví en el muelle del Vieux-Port que había llegado un barco con marineros de álguna parte, lo estaban ánclando al viejo muelle, yo pensé para mis adentros: vaya que llegó la fiesta del oro, Me fijé que uno de los marineros átaba todavía los cabos que habían tirado desde el barco, con qué astucia se desenvolvía,buen marinero seguro- pensè, las gaviotas con sus escandalosos quejídos parece que le daban la bienvenida.

- Aller! Mademoisuelle, – me dijo el marchante, entregándome la bolsa para meter las manzanas ya dispuestas a venderse.

- Mais, oui, excuse moi,! , merci monsieur,- tomé solo algunas, las más rojas, cerré la bolsa, dí un franco y así me despedí de ese puestecito.

Saqué la primera manzana de la bolsa y la probé, !que sabor!-dije para mis adentros-, mientras veía como salían los marineros del "Olympus of the Sea",-Liverpool-, nombre que leían mis ojos en letras doradas de buen tamaño, grabadas en la madera del recién llegado barco.

Camínaba en dirección al muelle, y fuí observando cómo poco a poco, salían los caballeros del barco, ¡Vaya! Que no tenían uniforme de marineros, me pregunté si serían presos o delincuentes, me reí y pensé para mis adentros: Aquí no entran tan fácil a menos que vengan a fusilarlos. Seguí caminnado sin apartar la vista de las gaviotas, del mar que estaba a ésa hora más bien azul con chispas plateadas, degusté el delicioso ároma del mar tan salado y dulce como un higo, miré el cielo y las nubes perfectas formaban figuras de terciopelo, me fui aparatando así, del mercadillo, de la gente que cómpraba, de las frutas que relucían desbordadas sobre sus pequeñas canastas, del pescado expuesto a la vista del más custodio público, de los aceites que se vendían con tanta premura, de las galletas que rechinaban envueltas en sus papelitos rojos, del olor a café que venía del puesto de Jean Cloud, que hacía el ambiente típico de una mañana en el mercado, particularmente a esa hora sonaba un violín a lo lejos a modo de ambiente, traté de grabar esa melodía en mi memoria con el nombre de "Vieux-Port song" allí quedaron las palomas en el suelo picando los pocos desechos del pan, las señoras ya preparadas para conseguir las más sonoras ofertas, ya no me envolvía todo aquello, quería seguir mirando el barco y su ajetreada llegada , seguí caminando hasta acercarme a la baranda que separa el muelle de la callecita, entonces allí, en ese preciso instante, fué que lo ví.

Bajába de la rampa de madera que comunicaba el muelle con el barco, se distinguía del resto como una persona en particular, alta, más bien como bronceada, con pelo negro largo, lo ví fornido, vestido con pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa entre abierta blanca que déjaba ver su pecho bien formado, brillante, podía decir que se veía muy joven más tenía un semblante de haber vivido cien años, llevaba al hombro su saco negro, aquél que ya sé donde está y qué significa para mí.

En las manos llévaba papeles, parecía tranquilo a pesar de verse sumamente perdido, ¡parecía que lo hubieran sacado de un hábitad en particular!

- Eh! Aller! Aller! Mon Dieu! Voila Le France! – le dijo un marinero, dando palmadas a su hombro, venía vestido similar a él pero con mejor acomodo, tenía una sombrerillo blanco que hacía juego con su fresca camisa blanca, qué guapo era, muy rúbio y con una sonrisa hermosa. Heathcliff lo miró, casi sin ganas, sin expresión de alegría o curiosidad algúna, daba la impresión de haber perdido una batalla donde nadie podía devolverle el botín. Y le dijo entonces en ingles:

-¡ What the hell are you saying to me!, ¿cant´ you see?, !I didn't sleep in days..! I can't even remember my own name or say it!-

El mozo pareció haberle entendido en su malestar y cansancio, parece que hubiera surgido una compasión de amigos o quizás de una sociedad en una charla previa durante el viaje, acercándose aún más a él sin dejar de tocar su hombro, le dijo:

- Verás Heathcliff, has de cambiarte el nombre, o por lo menos ubicar uno un poco más parecido al francés, así se hará mas fácil tu estadía y allá en el astillero necesitaras uno, la construcción de los barcos la hacemos entre Ingleses y Franceses y eso es complicado, ya sabrás de qué hablo.

-¡Váya que has tenido suerte la verdad! – volvió a decirle con ánimo- ¡Mírate!, ¡dilo por tí mismo! ¡El último recluta de la marina Inglesa que viaja desde Liverpool hasta Marsella!, ¡sólo por haber podído cargar en el barco las pesadas municiones él solo! ¡Váya que eres fuerte Heathcliff! ¡Ésta noche lo celebraremos en la taberna!

Heathcliff támpoco ésta vez expresó nada en su mirada, no contesto ni una sola palabra, solo observó con frialdad el resto de los marineros que caminaban hacia el final del muelle justo donde comienza la callecita del mercado y donde yo estaba parada todavía con una manzana y unos gatos ronroneándome bajo el véstido.

-¡Laurence! , ¡Laurence! – vuélve no te váyas tan léjos, si vas a alimentar a las gaviotas hazlo desde aquí donde yo te pueda ver- Dijo, una señorita a su nenito que se distraía con las gaviotas, el alboroto del barco, los marineros y la colorida y ruidosa callecita.

Volteó la mirada hasta ella, enarcó una ceja, miró al nenito en el suelo con désgana, miró las migas de pan atiborradas en el suelo, se quedó fijo allí, estaba deliberando. En minutos volvió a mirar a su amigo el otro marinero, respiró aire hasta llenar sus pulmones, exhaló y mostró un poco la palma de su mano diciendo:

-Muy bien, llámame ahora Laurence Heathcliff, o sólo Laurence H.- y levantó su dedo para apuntarle y comenzó de nuevo – ¡Llámame también vino, nunca he de haber tomado tanto vino!,-

El otro se rió, y levantó su mano en señal de haber acertado.

El nuevo Laurence esperó hasta que el otro marinero cogiera su saco y sus cuerdas, sacudieron sus botas de las gotas de agua y de las algas que se habían desprendido de un cabo del barco, dispusieron la marcha justo hacia mi dirección, caminaron con cansancio, observando todo a su alrededor, señalaron algúnos diferentes puntos en la lejanía a medída de pregunta y respuesta, hablaron entre sí hasta llegar a la baranda de la puerta del muelle.

Allí estaba yo, mordiendo y masticando una manzana sin expresión algúna, complacida con la vista de la mañana. Pasó a dos centímetros de mí, así pude mirar sus inexpresivos y hermosos ojos, un par de palmeras azules, que magnífico galán sombrío, -pensé para mis adentros-. Al pasar por mi lado aún mas cerca, nos miramos de reojo los dos, yo miré poco por miedo a que descubriera que había presenciado completamente la escena anterior, él seguramente lo hizo por no comprender con claridad si quien lo miraba era una esfinge o un fastasma. Volvió la cabeza y dirigió su media mirada por segúnda vez hacia mí, volví la mía justo después de la de él. Se miraron así dos almas perdidas en la misma dirección.

Percibí su aroma y lo respiré por unos segúndos más, cerré los ojos y sentí como en mi pecho se abría un corte que sentí llagar hasta a mis pupílas, exhalé dos veces y me sóstuve de la baranda con fuerza. Ya he dicho antes que él olía a la bruma del mar. No es cuestión de sorpresa.

Esa misma tarde ya partí a San Petersburgo, a mi tierra natal Rusia, habia pasado una semana inolvidable, conocí el famoso teatro pero no pude por cosas del destino a entrevistarme con el dueño asi volví a la casa de la tórtura, a los recuerdos de Mamsuka, al asfixiante veneno, al estado de nervios en vílo, a la désdicha desmedida de una juventúd casi perdída, llevába de Marsella la sapiencia de que siempre hay un sitio mejor, un pueblo mejor, un corazón mejor, como por ejemplo el de Jean Claude, quien fue mi amigo desde la primera vez que fuí al mercadillo, y a cambio de poesías rusas me regaló caramelos.

"Au Revoir ¡ Jean Claude!"

"Good bye sailor, I really didn't expecting you. I carry you now like the hole in my chest, I wish you just luck"- díje para mis adentros.

"_Dhanka, mon cher, no sé nada de tí, sé que estás arriba y no te he visto bajar, ya hoy es mi último día aquí en la taberna del teatro, en dos días abro mi joya preciada, ya tú sabes "Le Arrete avec Lio" no va a ser fácil volver a vernos tan seguido, no es tan cercana distancia y sé que los horarios del teatro no te permitirán ser mi huésped a menudo, ¿podríamos conversar?, no te he visto desde la mordida del perro, te he estado buscando, tengo vino, acompáñame, en las penas de la despedida sólo me dijo tres cosas: la primera: Debo ya mismo enfrentar mi vida y enfrentar a mi alma, la segúnda: no es traidor el sendero bien conocido, es más bien una ventaja conocer las rocas una a una , la tercera: es el esperar un delirio y el acometido un alivio._

_Déjame saber si te busco para que puedas bajar con facilidad._

_¿Te espero Dankhuska?_

_También me siento como tú, _

_Lio._

Me he levantado con mas esfuerzo aún de la silla donde estoy desde ésta mañana, ¿Qué hora es? Hace rato que hay luna, está reflejada en la ventana en vez del sol, todo esta oscuro, debo encender algúnas velas.

He escuchado levemente a lo lejos dentro de mi meditación y delírio que álguien tocó mi puerta, supongo que al no responder a su llamado ha dejado la nota debajo de la puerta, seguramente no pestañeé ni siquiera al saber que llámaban, pues sé que no es Laurence H., ya no lo siento aquí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría levantarme?

Lio finalmente se vá, ha sido como mi hermano aquí en Marsella, es el único a quien le dejo llamarme Dankhuska aquí, apenas he pasado mis ojos por su nota, la he dejado en la mesita, no sé que poeta de turno habrá citado para su despedida, pero me parece un pensamiento muy acertado para mi no corazón y para mi nueva desolación. Si de verdad supiera qué me ocurre no diría "también me siento como tú"…

En tantas oportunidades ha hecho papeles muy pequeños para Pascal, pero parece que se le hace más fácil servir y lidiar con los embriagados actores, poetas, letrados, damiselas desesperadas, cuentístas de toda índole, payasos y demás personajes bohemios. ¡Piensará que mi aflicción solo puede venir a causa de que ya no pueda verle abajo en la taberna del teatro! si, claro, seguramente….

Ah! ¿Si tanto nos quiere como puede cambiarse de una taberna a la suya propia fuera del teatro?¿En qué demonios piensa?, yo nada mas concluyo que es tarde para que diga eso, se suma otra miseria que en otra ocasión podría haber sido tristisima, ya hoy no lo es…

Él no sabe nada, nadie sabe lo que en realidad esta pasando, un pequeño mundo se víno abajo, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Heathcliff, no está, se ha ído, sé que han pasado solo pocas horas, pero para mi cada minuto se ha vuelto una recurrente tortura, ¿cómo el dolor físico se apodera de un alma y la deja en este estado?. Siento tanto que ya no siento nada. Quiero y no quiero ver a Lio, no puedo pronunciar palabras elocuentes ya hoy, no puedo despedirme, hoy menos que ningún otro día. ¡Au revoir! Lio que mal día has escogido tú también para despedirte. Sé que mañana vendrá a buscarlo Monsieur Pascal, ya parecerá raro que nínguno de los dos nos hemos dejado ver, Necesitará que él comience sus ensayos de Otelo, vendrá seguro a buscarlo y no lo encontrará, tendré que hablar… que esfuerzo tan agonizante… oír mi propia voz vacía sin el…

Volveré a recostarme en la almohada de L.H, quiero arrastrarme hasta la cama, el vendaje de mi tobillo se ésta deshaciendo más y més, ¿Cómo podré ahora, así? La verdad ya no me duele la herida en el pie, ¿será que ya no noto ese dolor menos intenso? La última vez que pude sentir el pinchazo agúdo en mi herida del tobillo, fué sólo hace unas cuantas horas, cuando "Hades" a modo de que yo no hiciera ni el mínimo esfuerzo para sostenerme con ese pie, se apoyó de la pared apoyándome de espaldas contra él, sintiendo su corazón latir, para susurrarme al oído las últimas palabras que escucharía de su dulce voz…

También he recordado que hoy es domingo.


End file.
